


Профессор

by bluemonstress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Drama, Transformation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemonstress/pseuds/bluemonstress
Summary: Ремус Люпин не мог противостоять этой болезни, она захватывала разум и тащила его в никуда.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks





	Профессор

Пахло кровью. От горьковатого запаха кружилась голова, липкий и тягучий, он оставался привкусом смерти во рту, её прикосновением на коже. Люпин обнял себя руками, стягивая пиджак, чтобы согреться, убежать от внезапного озноба, сковавшего его тело, но собственные ледяные объятия не грели. Микстуры, травы, зелья — их терпкий, заполняющий все помещение аромат не мог перебить кровь. Чуткий нос бывшего профессора особенно остро реагировал на ранения, убийства, на все, что могло опьянить его металлическим вкусом добычи. Это всегда сводило с ума, но обычно он не жаловался.

В такие моменты Ремус чувствовал себя особенно слабым. Закрывал глаза и видел груды костей, гноящиеся тела, умирающих друзей. Наверное, нападение на Артура подогревало это ощущение отчаяния и горя. Знать, что твой друг едва избежал смерти, было тяжело. Ремус и так потерял слишком много друзей. А запах — здесь, в больнице святого Мунго, витал едва уловимый аромат болезни, заглушенный кровью и лекарствами, словно аромат благовоний в храме божества, дань древнему и неизбежному страданию. И Люпину хотелось кричать. Вой болезненно разрывал его горло, толкался в голове, снося последние берега сознания, прорываясь из воспаленного беспокойством мозга. Бесконечное напоминание, что человек — всего лишь оболочка, с неукрощенным волком внутри. Он ощущал все, и все его ранило.

Тонкс сжала его руку. Это поможет — должно помочь! — выдержать тяжелый день. Тонкс и самой хотелось рычать, выть, сделать что угодно, лишь бы облегчить боль любимого, но тот не позволял ей сделать это. Ремус перевел взгляд на исцарапанную руку, спрятанную в теплых ладонях. Нимфадора выдохнула, прижав к себе оборотня, крепко обнимая его. Люпин дернулся, надеясь вырваться, стараясь избежать близости. Его дрожь передавалась Тонкс, и она, как за якорь, цеплялась за ткань старого пиджака. Лицо Ремуса, и без того серое, казалось, пожелтело в лучах, пробивающихся сквозь окно, подражая болезненно-желтоватому оттенку луны. Он стоял и, стиснув зубы, то судорожно дышал, то задерживал дыхание, пытаясь избавиться от дурманящего состояния и страха, вгрызающегося в него.

— Все в порядке, — она зажмурилась, опустив голову на его напряженные плечи. — Все в порядке. Уизли и Гарри ушли недавно. Артур в порядке.

Люпин спрятал лицо в сиреневых волосах, болезненно простонав, словно бинт, туго перетянувший голову, сняли, и кровь хлынула по венам, принося с собой и страдание, и облегчение. Волосы Нимфадоры пахли хвоей, ветром и магией, менявшей её по желанию. Ремус не мог объяснить, что представляют собой едва уловимый запах ветра, щекочущий нёбо, и запах метаморфомагии, с которым он познакомился недавно, сладкий и колкий, как конфеты, шипящие на языке. И оборотень сдался, безвольной куклой расслабляясь в настойчивых объятиях. Его плечи поникли, словно тяжесть неба перестала давить на шею. Казалось, огонь лихорадочного возбуждения, горящего внутри него, отступил. Нечеловечески обостренное чутье сосредоточилось вокруг невысокой волшебницы, погружая своего хозяина в бездну, полную пьянящей сладости падения.

Это длилось минуту или вечность, он не знал, лишь почувствовал, что не задыхается. Аромат смерти больше не пленил его, уступив влюбленности в Тонкс. И Люпин дернулся еще раз, слабо вырываясь из объятий, но Нимфадора разжала затекшие руки и опустила их, осторожно сдавив его пальцы. Ремус дрожал от лихорадочного озноба и страха. Он чувствовал, что сдаётся чувствам к другому человеку. Сладостно и жутко было проиграть в этой бессмысленной битве, позволить кому-то любить себя, стареющего, бедного, проклятого. Сладостно и жутко было ощущать, как пальцы чуть неуклюже касаются кожи и их тепло проникает внутрь, расслабляет мышцы, успокаивает наэлектризованные нервы. Он растворялся в теплой, чувственной волне, которую должен был одолеть. Так правильнее ради её же безопасности, её же чести, но беспокойный огонек не желал угасать, а аромат хвои и шипучей магии преследовал его во снах.

Ремус смущенно и взволнованно опустил глаза, не в силах выдержать прямой взгляд Тонкс. Её пальцы разжались, словно растаяли на ладони, но она не отняла руки, продолжая молчать. Волшебница ласково улыбнулась, когда Люпин, наконец, поднял голову, но он уловил в её лице напряженность и жалящее беспокойство. И новая мучительная потребность захлестнула его — обнять Нимфадору, спрятать её от войны, страха, боли. Защитить Нимфадору, у которой гораздо лучше получалось защищать его. И вдруг, нарушив тишину, Ремус прошептал:

— Мне нужен свежий воздух, — он развернулся, устремившись к выходу. Тонкс обреченно смотрела в его спину, и под этим взглядом жгло кожу.

Люпин не видел, куда шел, не разбирал дороги. Ноги едва слушались, словно тело желало вернуться в спасительные объятия любимой. Он готов был взорваться, не зная, что делать в сложившейся ситуации, но отвлекся на резкую, легкую боль в боку и глухой грохот, словно уронили тяжелый мешок. Теперь все его внимание сосредоточилось на мужчине в длинном халате винного цвета — он лежал на полу, рассеянно улыбаясь, кудрявые волосы цвета пшеницы служили ему подушкой.

Люпин помог волшебнику встать. Тот невнятно извинился, восторженно улыбнувшись. Он казался Ремусу смутно знакомым, будто в далеком прошлом они виделись, но это событие стерлось из его памяти. Оборотень взглянул в его глаза — две светло-голубые бездны, кротовые норы. И Ремус догадался.

— Вы Локхарт? — он спрашивал мягко, плавно. Нечто грустное, тоскливое навсегда поселилось в его голосе.

Гилдерой Локхарт кивнул. Он радостно улыбался, не зная ни о войне, зарождающейся за стенами больницы, ни о собственном притворном величии, которое потерял. Его бессмысленное существование сводилось к пребыванию в четырех стенах. Отброшенный на задворки мироздания, как и сам Люпин, только совершенно иначе, Гилдерой был никем. Теперь в нем не осталось былого высокомерия, но оно все еще сияло в обаятельной улыбке, будучи частью его сущности.

— А вы? Мы знакомы? — Гилдерой стряхнул отсутствующую грязь с халата и с недоумением посмотрел на Ремуса, казалось, задумавшись, пытаясь вспомнить что-то, вглядываясь в покрытое шрамами лицо.

— Нет, но я слышал о вас, — оборотень заломил пальцы и впился взглядом в Локхарта.

Писатель содрогнулся под тяжестью проникновенного взгляда. Люпин будто знал больше, чем кто-либо, знал все тайны, страхи, помыслы. И все понимал. Бесконечная грусть в его глазах свела бы Локхарта с ума, если бы это уже не случилось.

Ремус Люпин слышал о Гилдерое Локхарте еще до того, как начал работать профессором в Хогвартсе. Никогда Локхарт не вызывал в нем ни интереса, ни восхищения. Интуитивно оборотень чувствовал обман, но привыкший искать лучшее в людях, он не слушал свой внутренний голос. Он уважал человека, совершившего столько подвигов — это очевидно и правильно, даже если тонкий шепот внутри требует обратного. Коллеги рассказывали ему о том, что представлял собой Гилдерой на самом деле — особенно не любили этого хвастливого, самовлюбленного человека МакГонагалл и Снейп. Оба они были единодушны в неприязни к подобного рода волшебникам и не сильно скрывали это от других преподавателей. Люпина охватывало жгучее, нетерпеливое желание увидеть этого незнакомца, посмотреть в глаза тому, на чьей неудаче он смог подняться выше, чья беда стала его счастливой новостью. Конечно, он понимал, что куда более достоин этой должности. Своей человеческой частью…

— Кончено, думаю, все слышали обо мне, — Гилдерой невозмутимо вскинул голову, и золотистые кудри опустились на его плечи. — Хотите автограф?

— Автограф? Что ж, если так нужно, — Ремус говорил аккуратно, тягуче, чуть мурча. Хотелось утонуть в этом голосе — добром и тоскливом, ласковом, надежном, как старый друг. — Но у меня нет бумаги.

— У меня есть перо, — Локхарт улыбнулся шире и схватил руку Люпина, впиваясь в нее ухоженными ногтями. Он улыбался безумно, и Ремусу было тяжело смотреть на него.

Гилдерой начал вычерчивать собственное имя на запястье оборотня, не оставляя видимого следа, он писал без чернил и не замечал этого. Отвращение к обманщику смешалось с жалостью к нему. Оборотня снова пробила дрожь — он вздрогнул, как человек, застигнутый на месте преступления. На его бледном лице отразился испуг. Желание кинуться на волшебника, собиравшегося бросить Джинни умирать, собиравшегося лишить памяти Гарри и Рона, лишившего памяти и, быть может, разума, многих волшебников, окутало его.

— Не прикасайтесь ко мне, — в голосе Люпина слышались стальные нотки, гнев, ледяной металл, зверь, таящийся под человеческой кожей, прячущийся за костями и переплетением вен. Он отдернул руку, выбив из пальцев Локхарта перо.

— Что-то не так? — Гилдерой изумленно поднял перо и взмахнул рукой, пряча его в рукаве халата. Этому трюку его научил магл, лежащий сейчас в больнице святого Мунго.

— Не так! — он решил считать про себя до десяти, но остановился на цифре шесть и тревожно огляделся по сторонам. — Понимаете, я занял ваше место в школе. Я рад, что вы ушли, это был огромный шанс для меня. Вы неприятны мне, но мне вас жаль. Правильно ли это, и неприязнь, и жалость? И это место, эти страдания, война, Тонкс, сейчас такая фаза — как бы сдержаться, луна…

Он просто произносил слова и как будто не надеялся, что Локхарт поймет его. Потребность выговориться душила, казалось, до Сириуса он не дойдет без помутнения рассудка, чтобы излить другу страдания, скопившиеся на душе. Сириус выслушает. Возможно, нелепо пошутит, но выслушает.

Ремус взглянул на Гилдероя, но того давно не интересовали слова собеседника — он восторженно рассматривал собственные руки. В его глазах не было ничего, кроме пустого восхищения собой. Люпин не мог выдержать это. Не мог терпеть больницу. Он развернулся, оставляя позади забывшего о нем Локхарта, и выскочил из помещения.

Зажмурившись, Ремус Люпин глубоко дышал — прохладный ветер улицы успокаивал его. Разгоряченный, оборотень не слышал толпу, не ощущал будоражащее смешение запахов. И вдруг он почувствовал себя невыносимо одиноким в застывшем перед войной мире, им завладела тоска по дружественному голосу, по людям, которых он любил. Нестерпимо хотелось выть.

— Вот ты где. Идем? — Нимфадора протянула руку, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в оборотня.

— Идем, — он сжал её ладонь, утопая в толпе маглов, в которую волшебница увлекла его.

В этот миг Ремусу Люпину дышалось легко. Как природа после засухи, он впитывал в себя прохладу воздуха, в нем улеглось напряжение. Сейчас были только безликая толпа и Тонкс — огонь свечи в беспросветном мраке, пламя, которое ему предстояло принять.


End file.
